The present invention relates to a handling mechanism of a gearshift which is attached in a shift fork of a manual transmission.
The conventional handling mechanism of a manual transmission attaches to a conventional gearshift in a shift fork, and is operated substantially by movement in an H-shaped configuration to change gears.
There is a problem that the operation of a manual transmission vehicle is poor because shifting of the gear is not operated well until the operator gets used to shifting a conventional gearshift in the H-shaped configuration. Also, there is a problem that the H-shape configuration lends itself to shifting to the wrong gear by mistake.
Accordingly, in the present invention the gears can be changed smoothly to a shift up, a shift down, neutral, or reverse with only minimal effort via an operation lever which is moved in the forward-backward direction. Moreover, the transmission can be changed with reliability into the proper gear since the shifting can only occur sequentially. Finally, the operator can quickly become familiar with the gearshift-handling mechanism.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated as an example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.
The gearshift-handling mechanism in accordance with the invention comprises a gearshift provided at a shift fork of a manual transmission, projecting slightly from a box of a transmission-handling mechanism; a moving mechanism for the gearshift allowing it to move in a substantially H-shaped configuration, a mechanism for moving a right-left moving cam and a forward-backward moving link; and an operation lever capable of movement in the forward-backward direction, allowing an operator to cause the gearshift to shift into reverse, neutral, first-speed, second-speed, third-speed and fourth-speed via the link and moving cam mechanism. The operation lever is also interchangeably referred to as a shift lever. Therefore, the user can shift the gear up and down by operating the operation lever in a single plane, so that anybody can operate it easily and erroneous shifting can be prevented.
In addition, the gearshift is allowed to move in a substantially H-shaped configuration by using four cams, so that the user can reliably shift gears via the operation lever which moves in a single plane. Furthermore, the gearshift-handling mechanism has a simple structure and it is manufactured at low cost.
Moreover, since the gearshift is shifted up and down mechanically, the user who loves mechanical products will enjoy using it.
In addition, the gearshift-handling mechanism of a gearshift in accordance with the invention comprises a gearshift provided at a shift fork of a transmission-handling mechanism of a manual transmission, projecting slightly from a box of the transmission-handling mechanism, the gearshift being provided with an elongated hole at the projected portion thereof and a stopper at an upper portion thereof; a moving mechanism for the gearshift further including a right-left moving cam having a pair of support boards fixed to a case body of the transmission-handling mechanism of the manual transmission so as to cover both sides of the gearshift; a forward and backward moving link formed in the shape of a crank, attached to a portion adjacent a rear end of the support boards and inserted into the elongated hole of the gearshift, allowing the gearshift to move forward and backward; and a cam part attached to a portion adjacent a top end of the support boards, allowing the gearshift to move to right and left directions; and a mechanism for the right-left moving cam engaging with the cam and moving to right and left directions, and engaging with an engaging piece of the gearshift; and an operation lever supported pivotably at one of the support boards so as to move forward and backward. The gearshift-handling mechanism also includes an auto-return mechanism for returning the operation lever automatically to its initial position after the operation lever is moved either forward or backward its initial position and a rotation mechanism allowing the gearshift-handling mechanism to engage the gearshift into various gears such as reverse, neutral, first-speed, second-speed, third-speed, fourth-speed, and fifth-speed one-by-one in sequential order and to accomplish the same in the opposite direction. Therefore, upon moving the operation lever forward or backward, the operation lever returns to its initial position via the auto-return mechanism and the gearshift is caused to be moved due to the operation mechanism""s interaction with the rotation mechanism and their interaction with the gearshift moving mechanism, thereby causing the gearshift to engage into its position for the next sequential gear.